


Winchester and a Shadowhunter

by Fangirl_MultiFandom



Category: Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: First Person, I'm a Shadowhunter, Multi, OC is me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_MultiFandom/pseuds/Fangirl_MultiFandom
Summary: Jace and the OC are checking out the bunker to keep an eye on the Winchesters for Tessa and Jem. What would happen when one of them sees them and Dean and OC are falling in love.





	1. First Encouter

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what the characters from the other fandom looks just search it up cause I'm to lazy to actually write down what they look like except for the OC.

"Why do we have to bother with these mudanes in the first place," Jace says while crossing his arms. "The Winchesters aren't really a big deal if the Clave doesn't care about them." 

Jace is my cousin just so you know. Our great something grandmother, Tessa, and her boyfriend and ex silent brother, Jem Carstairs, wants us to check out Sam and Dean Winchester. They told me everything why they want us to but Jace well he refused to listen. Unfortunately for me his girlfriend, Clary, forced him to go. 

"Jace, sweaty one of them turned into a demon," I said while giving him my little smirk that he 'loves'. 

"You know Justine that your 'jokes'" he says with air quotes around jokes, " aren't funny. Especially with calling the Lightwoods Lightworms." 

"Why did the red-head forced you into this or even dating you is beyond my understanding. Oh, and Jace just because you didn't get the looks that doesn't mean you get to be rude."

For your information, us Herondales are extremely hot. Just so you know I shall describe my looks. I have dark brown hair with TARDIS blue about halfway down, and my hair one inch from my shoulder. I have light brown eyes and light skin. I'm tall and little bit over weight but I couldn't care less about that. Than top it all off I have a round face.

"Well your understanding is very small." Jace says while having a shit eating grin. "With that 'Oh mundane culture is awesome! Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, blah blah blah.' I mean seriously they all su-" 

I punched him in the face. Jace covered his nose (before he was able to cover it some blood spilled). I put on that smile again. Jace had gotten so pissed that he started to wind his hand back but a voice stopped him.

The deep rich voice said "What the Hell?"

The voice came from a really handsome man with green eyes. The man is standing next to someone who is taller than him. Since we are right next to their garages I guess (and since I saw their picture) these two are the Winchesters. 

"Dean, what are you seeing," said the taller one, Sam.

"The chick with blue hair and the guy with the broken nose," said Dean.

"Well, I do give a nasty punch," I said nonchalantly.

"That must really be a hard punch because that guy is bleeding like Niagara Fall. I really need to get your name." Dean has this smirk like he wants to fuck me.

"Justine," I said. 

"Well, Justine how about coming with me to a bar?" Yep, defiantly flirting with me. 

"Are you seriously flirting with a voice in your head," said Sam. 

"Says the guy that had the voice of Lucifer in his head. And they are actually real." Dean said while pulling out keys and getting into a car. 

"Wait so the taller one saw Lucifer," asked Jace. 

"You would know that if you actually listen to Tessa and Jem." 

After Sam had gotten into the car Dean drove away. 

"What else did they do that I should know?" 

"Both of them went to Hell. I'm guessing Dean can see us because of his angle lover." 

"Dean is the one who can see us, right?" I nodded my head yes. "Good. Now why would an angel fuck a mudane?" 

"Because mudanes have better sex. Let's make ourselves at home int their home." 

"Why do they live in a fancy mudane bunker?" 

"Idon't know Jace."


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Justine make themselves home inside the bunker. When Sam and Dean comes back, Dean wonders why they are staying here and Sam still can't see them.

"Please explain to me how they went out of Hell." Jace says while picking up his multiple duffle bags (seriously he brought ten and I told him we only need two maybe even three) then following my lead to the door. "Is that the reason why we are here in the first place?"

"We're here to make sure they don't start the apocalypse, again. While you do that I will be trying to find the king of Hell." I stopped right in front of the door making Jace nearly bumping into me. "Fuck it. I'll just do both jobs."

"Excuse me but I can do much better than you can with both of those tasks." He said while following me into their house. 

I went to find a room the first thing when I had gotten in there. I decided on a room at the far end of the hallway. The room is very spacious and in need of redecorating. The good thing about this room is it has a bathroom attached to it. I put away my clothes first in different drawers for what type (tops, bottoms, underwear, bras, and one piecers). I hung up my weapons except for the gun. Lastly my personal care items. After I finished and cooked dinner I heard the car coming in. To me signaling that the Winchesters are home. 

"Sam you smell that," Dean says while walking into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I wonder who made the food," said Sam following Dean. 

"It could possibly be Cas or mom." 

"It was actually me," I said taking a bite. 

"It's the girl with the blue hair." Dean said. 

"You're still pretending that there's two people here," says Sam. 

"For your information we are actually very much real," says Jace looking triggered."By the way we are staying here for a little while and Justine and I picked two rooms already." 

"You guys are just going to stay here and make your selves at home?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. So why don't you take a plate and start eating," I said starting to get a little annoyed. 

That's what Dean did and Sam follow pursuit. We ate in a comfortable silence after that. Once I finished dinner I announced that I'm going to my room. 

"That's it Sammy we follow her then her stuff should prove she is real," Dean said smiling. 

Sam and Dean follows me to my room. When we gotten inside Dean noticed the weapons but Sam saw nothing. 

"See the swords last time I checked there were no swords," Dean said. 

"Dean what swords?" 

Dean opened up the draw with my panties. "Sam, this should be proof." 

"If she is real I don't think she wants you going through her stuff." 

"He's right Dean," I said lying on my bed. 

Sam went somewhere. Dean still clenching my panties said "I'm going to prove to him." 

"Before then can you please put those back neatly," I said. Which he did and left the room probably thinking of ideas to make Sam see through the glamour enough to see me and Jace.


End file.
